


MSI Made Me Wicked Gay

by Nonbinary_Anachronism (orphan_account)



Category: Bandom, Mindless Self Indulgence, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bi-Curiosity, Bob is less of a dick, Cats fix everything, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Gay, Girls Kissing, How the Fuck Do I Tag, I'm afraid I'll totally butcher this lmao, Lesbian Character, Lindsey Ballato is the ultimate lesbian, LynZ Is Gay As Fuck, M/M, Or so Gerard thinks, girls girls girls, lindsey makes everyone realise that theyre gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-20 19:46:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10669539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Nonbinary_Anachronism
Summary: In which Kitty doesn't know that she likes girls, but our favorite bassist LynZ Ann Ballato shows her the light.





	MSI Made Me Wicked Gay

**Author's Note:**

> I volunteered to write this for an anon on babylynz's tumblr this was not my idea I Wish It Was though yvhfiyfyfcgo

    Ever since she was little, Jennifer 'Kitty' Dunn thought that she liked boys, and only boys. So, of course, finding out that she was wrong was quite the shock. A pleasant shock, though, not like a Torture Shock, but more like a Kinky Shock, but I digress.

  This whole... Experience, started after Kitty joined her cousin Jimmy's band, and when their first bassist, Vanessa, quit.

  Her and LynZ (as she would be known as from then on) first met during LynZ's audition. It was interesting, to say the least. During a part in the song where the bass dropped out, she pulled a film canister of Bacardi out of her bra and matchsticks out of her pigtails, and spat fire. She almost caught Jimmy on fire. She also secured her spot in the band, and in Kitty's heart.

  What I'm trying to say, is that Kitty thought the fire thing was pretty hot, and not just in temperature.


End file.
